Medea
by Sizdothyx
Summary: Everyone thought of Namikaze Minato as a hero after his death. His wife didn't, and her actions proved it. Oneshot Dark themes


"Minato…"

Electric blue eyes rose and met her sharp brown ones. She saw feelings crescent in them, raw feelings that slipped through his tougher than nails persona easier than a kunai ripped through flesh.

"You can't do this…"

She was sweating profusely and was probably hallucinating from the drugs the medics had administered. Minato smiled at her (_a smile that was absolutely nothing when compared to his gentle, confident ones – but those smiles had been lost when the Fox had arrived, hadn't they?_) and resumed weaving the seals onto his armor.

"Minato..." Another sharp pain made her shake with its sudden immensity, and she cried out. Her husband (_her unbelievably loving and caring husband who was always there for her_) didn't even look up. Instead, he applied another layer of seals onto the crimson-blue armor he wore into battle and muttered a "hang in there, babe. Naruto's coming soon, it'll be alright" that did nothing to sunder her agony.

"I don't want to…" She mumbled incoherently. Standing in front of her spread pale legs, the sole obstetrician in the room, a woman in her fifties, patted her lightly on her left (_right? She was so confused…)_ foot and applied a dosage of chakra in her swollen belly.

"Hokage-sama."

A simple call of a person Minato hadn't even seen before that faithful night showed better results in captivating the Hokage's attention than the pained cries of his wife. "Do it now. Perform the caesarean section."

"Affirmative."

The woman closed her eyes in concentration and placed her hand on her exposed belly. First her fingertips and from there to her palm, and the woman's calloused hand was slowly engulfed with torque-colored chakra.

She was tired and wanted to hold her husband's hand, but he was distant in both mind and body.

The chakra scalpel bit into pale skin, breaking it, and as the obstetrician's hand moved, the soft flesh was sliced open, giving way for the child underneath. "Report." Minato's voice was cold and ruthless (_a shinobi's_) as it bit through the silence

"You have a son. A healthy son." the medic whispered, shattering the hopes of all the three occupants of the room for the exact opposite. Minato's lower lip twitched into something dark and unfamiliar; the ghost of something she was completely unaccustomed of seeing on his face. Before she could recognize it for sadness, despair, fear or anger, however, he had switched the mask of the perfect shinobi back on.

"_Hokage…" _Her whisper was drowned in a hazy, drug-induced sea.

Minato barked an order and hasted his works on the armor. "Prepare him for the ritual." And then, as if he seemed to remember something else, something _menial, _he added: "And make sure she is comfortable."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Replied the woman as she pressed her clean hand atop of her forehead and gently whispered "sleep now, Kushina-san."

She obeyed.

* * *

When consciousness returned to her, Kushina found herself lacking the extra weight she had been accustomed to. She was in her (_their_) bed, covered with blankets and sheets and warmth, _his _warmth.

"Minato?" She asked with a hoarse voice. "Minato." Again, louder, and more painful.

Tiredness must had overtaken her, because when the next time she awoke the room she was into was completely dark. She had threw the extra layers of blankets away in her sleep, and it was the sudden lack of heat that had woken her.

After a few moments, Kushina rose from the bed and unsteadily crossed the room towards a lone self, on which waited a glass of water. She consumed it thirstily, ignoring the water that she dropped on her nightgown in her hurriedness to quench her thirst.

From there, it was a slow walk towards the room that she and Minato had appointed for the baby (_once he was old enough to understand that mommy and daddy need their private time,_ _she would remind him with a smile and a wink_). A mask-free ANBU stood guard in front of the room, and he was surprised enough by her presence that her light push threw him off balance. She waltzed in the room, where she and Minato would spend hours in as they read their son stories and laughing at their silliness.

He was there. _Naruto. _

"Naruto." She tried addressing him for the first time in her life, and tears fell from her eyes. "Naruto." Her voice cracked as she carefully stumbled up to the baby's crib. She bend over the crib's edge and looked in her awake son's eyes.

They were red. Crimson red, a color so unholy-looking that Kushina felt bile rise up in her throat. The boy's irises were dark slits that seemed to emanate malice even to her untrained eyes. The baby boy's cheeks were scarred; each with three feral looking lines that almost reached its jaw line. On its belly was Minato's damnation – the Death God's contract, the _Shiki Fuujin. _

Darkness consumed her even as she started to scream, and she knew no more.

* * *

When she awoke, Kushina was suffering from what alcoholics referred to as "a moment of clarity".

She was back in her room, in the same clothes she had first seen her son in. She was back in the same room where she and Minato had first conceived the idea of a child as well as the child itself.

Had the child been his masterplan all along? She reached to her husband's nightstand and retrieved the last memento of his, one of his special _kunai_. She stared at it. "What did you plan, Minato? Did you know? Did you…"

The Anbu's entrance startled her. "I see that you are awake, Kushina-san. Are you feeling alright now?"

"Yes, I feel alright, thank you." She lied through her teeth, and hoped that the Anbu did not see the subtle signs of such a fact in her body language. Even if he did, though, Kushina dropped him off balance with a question of her own. "Is my husband…?"

He looked directly out of window and immediately stood in attention. "We found his body immediately after he banished the demon, Kushina-san. He had been calling for you."

"I see. Is my son…?"

"He is well, Kushina-san. The seal is grafted on him, and there is no danger to you or him whatsoever."

"Take me to him."

"…Kushina-san?"

"I want to see my SON!" She screamed as she rose from where she sat on the bed. Surprised as he was, the Anbu did the only thing that he could figure out.

He made way for her.

* * *

"Naruto… How could your father do this to us? How could he leave us alone after he condemned you like this?"

Kushina recalled her late husband's lessons and suppressed all the feelings inside her as she lowered her lips to her son's forehead. The boy, Naruto, stared at her with his blue (_they were crimson before_) eyes.

"Tell him how much I loved him when you meet him in hell, Naruto."

With a swift move, the Minato's special kunai had hacked through the boy's throat. Blood gathered in the wound, and the baby started coughing. Kushina stared. Her sobs were silent, her body wracked.

And then, to her astonishment and utter despair, the wound bubbled and hissed and closed up, leaving no trace of harmed tissue behind.

"No."

"No."

"NO!"

Kushina turned her back to the crib, and swiftly rammed the kunai in her temple.

(_She'd be telling Minato how much she loved him herself after all)_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Done.

Medea was a heroine from ancient Greek Mythos, a woman who was left alone in a city she didn't know when Iasonas (_Jason)_, her husband, left her for a beautiful princess. She grew so angry with him that she murdered all four of their children. This is not the full story, of course. I'm just explaining the symbolism to you.

Thanks to all that will review.

-Sizdothyx


End file.
